parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Swiper the Explorer/Transcript
= Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Swiper the Explorer. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me and Sprinkles are Outside!, You Wanna Know Why?, Because Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Playing Catch With My Ball! *Sprinkles: Do You Wanna Play?, Oh!, You Do? *Blue: Oh!, Great! *Steve: Hey, Blue! *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Open The Gate! *(Gate opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited to Play Catch With You! *Blue: We Are, Too! *Sprinkles: Nice to See You, Again, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Play? *Blue: Sure!, Let's Go Play! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Blue: Okay, Steve!, I'll Throw The Ball to You! *Steve: Okay!, Here We Go! *(Blue tosses the ball but throws to the grass) *Blue: Whoops!, I Think I Threw It Too High! *Steve: Oh!, It's Okay!, I'll Go Get It! *(Steve gets the ball) *Steve: Hah!, Got It! *(Baby Fox crying) *Steve: Hey!, Do You Hear Something?, Hold On!, Guys!, Come Quick! *(Baby Fox crying) *Sprinkles: (Gasps), Do You Hear That, Blue? *Blue: Yeah!, I Think Someone's Crying! *(Baby Fox crying) *Dora: Do You See Someone Crying? *Blue: What's Crying? *Little Bill: Baby Fox! *Steve: A Baby Fox?, Really? *Blue: (Gasps), Aw!, Look, Guys!, It is A Baby Fox! *Sprinkles: Oh!, What's Wrong, Baby Fox? *Baby Fox: Estoy Perdido! *Dora: Aww!, He's Lost! *Steve: Where's Your Mommy? *Baby Fox: No Lo Se!, Mommy!, Mommy! *Sprinkles: He Misses His Mommy!, Right? *Little Bear: Tell Him Not to Worry, Blue! *Blue: Oh!, Don't Worry, Baby Fox!, We'll Help You Find Your Mommy! *Dora: No Te Preocupes, Bebe Zorrito! *Blue: Will You Help Us Bring Baby Fox Home to His Mommy? *Oswald: Sure, Blue! *Blue: You Will?, Oh!, That's Great! *(Sneaky sounds) *Dora: Uh-Oh!, That Sounds Like Swiper! *Henry: Swiper's Always Trying to Swipe Our Stuff! *Blue: He'll Try to Swipe My Ball! *Max: Swiper! *Sprinkles: Do You See Swiper? *(Swiper appears) *Steve: Where? *Ruby: Right There! *Blue: Oh, Yeah!, There He Is! *Dora: We Have to Say "Swiper, No Swiping!" *Blue: Say It With Us! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Swiper, No Swiping!, Swiper, No Swiping!, Swiper, No Swiping! *Swiper: Oh, Man! *(Baby Fox cries) *Swiper: Oh!, What A Cute Baby Fox! *Dora: He's Lost! *Steve: He Can't Find His Mommy! *(Baby Fox rises up) *Blue: Aww!, Look, Swiper!, He Wants You to Pick Him Up! *(Swiper picks Baby Fox up) *Swiper: You're A Cutie!, Yes You Are! *(Swiper tickles Baby Fox) *Swiper: Blue and Dora!, Can I Help You, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Find His Mommy? *Sprinkles: (Gasps), Swiper Wants to Help! *Blue: Wow!, Swiper Wants to Help!, That's So Great! *Dora: Sure, Swiper!, You Can Help! *(Blue puts her ball in Backpack) *Backpack: Yum, Yum, Yum!, Delicioso! *Bob: Come On! *Blue: But... *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: We Don't Know Where His Mommy Lives! *Maggie: How Do We Find Baby Fox's Home? *Blue: Hmm, Let's Stop and Think! *Dora: Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Which Way to Go? *Kipper: The Map! *Blue: The Map!, Right! *Steve: Map!, We're Taking Baby Fox Home to His Mommy! *Sprinkles: Yeah, Map!, Swiper's Helping! *Map: Swiper's Helping?, That's Great! *Dora: You Have to Say "Map!" *(Song Starts) *Map: (Singing) I'm The Map!, I'm The Map! *The Fiesta Trio: (Singing) He's The Map!, He's The Map! *Map: I'm The Map! *(Song Ends) *Map: Wow!, Swiper Wants to Help The Baby Fox Find His Mommy!, Can You Find The Baby Fox's Mommy? *(Mami Fox appears) *Map: Right!, There's His Mommy! *Mami Fox: Bebe Zorrito!, Bebe Zorrito! *Map: Well, I Know How to Get to Mommy Fox!, First, We Have to Go Pass The Volcano!, Kaboom!, Then, Go Through The Forest of Prickers and Thorns! *(Wild animal sounds) *Map: Ooh!, Prickly!, and That's How We'll Get to Mommy Fox at The Fox Hole!, So Remember!, Volcano, Forest, Fox Hole!, Say It With Me!, Volcano, Forest, Fox Hole!, Volcano, Forest, Fox Hole!, Volcano, Forest, Fox Hole!, So Tell Blue, Dora, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Swiper, First, We Go to The Volcano! *Blue: Where Do We Go First? *Maisy: The Volcano! *Blue: The Volcano!, Right! *Dora: We Need to Go to The Volcano to Bring Baby Fox Home! *Swiper: And I'm Gonna Help! *Sprinkles: But I Don't See The Volcano, Blue! *Blue: Me, Neither! *Steve: There are Too Many Coconuts in Our Way! *Swiper: I Have an Idea!, I'll Swipe The Coconuts!, Swipe, Swipe, Swipe! *(Swiper swipes the coconuts) *Blue: Now Do You See The Volcano? *Franklin: Right There! *Sprinkles: Yeah!, There It Is! *Steve: Come On! *Dora: Vamonos! *Blue: Let's Bring Baby Fox Home to His Mommy! *Swiper: And I'm Gonna Help! *(Blue, Dora, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Swiper run off) *Swiper: (Breathing) *Steve: Guys!, I Think Swiper's Arms are Getting Tired! *Blue: Swiper!, We Need to Find A Better Way for You to Carry The Baby! *Dora: I Bet I Have Something in My Backpack You Can Use! *Swiper: Really? *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Dora: Mochilla! *Backpack: Si? *Steve: We're Taking Baby Fox Home to His Mommy! *Blue: Yeah! *Pablo: And Swiper's Helping! *Backpack: De Vedas?, Swiper's Helping?, Fantastico! *Swiper: Uh..., Backpack?, Can I Have Something to Help Me Carry Baby Fox?, My Arms are Getting Tired! *Backpack: Sure!, Glado Que Si, Swiper!, You Just Have to Say "Backpack!" *Linny: Say "Backpack!" *Blue: Hmm, I Think You Have to Say It, Again! *(Song Starts) *Backpack: (Singing) Backpack, Backpack!, Backpack, Backpack!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Backpack: Hola!, Do You See Something That Swiper Can Use to Carry Baby Fox? *(Click) *Backpack: Si!, Smart Thinking!, Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum!, Delicioso! *Baby Fox: (Laughs) *Swiper: He Likes It! *Baby Fox: (Laughs) *Swiper: Dooby, Dooby, Dooby, Doo! *Baby Fox: (Laughs), Tengo Sed!, Tengo Sed! *Swiper: What's Wrong, Baby Fox? *Baby Fox: Tengo Sed! *Swiper: Tengo What? *Baby Fox: Tengo Sed!, Tengo Sed! *Swiper: Blue!, Dora!, I Can't Figure Out What He Wants!, I Wish I Spoke Spanish! *Blue: Don't Worry, Swiper!, Let's Ask Him What He Wants! *Dora: Capasa, Bebe Zorrito? *Baby Fox: Tengo Sed! *Steve: He's Thirsty! *Sprinkles: I Think He Wants Something to Drink! *Jack: But, Where are We Gonna Find Something to Drink? *(Benny walking) *Mary: Hey, Look!, It's Benny the Bull! *Steve: He's Having A Picnic! *Benny: Hey, Blue!, Hey, Sprinkles!, Hi, Dora!, Hi, Guys!, Hey..., Swiper? *Dora: Benny!, We're Trying to Get Baby Fox Home to His Mommy! *Blue: And Swiper's Helping! *Benny: Wow!, Swiper's Helping! *Swiper: Yeah! *Steve: And Baby Fox is Really Thirsty! *Sportacus: Do You Have Something for Baby Fox to Drink? *Benny: Hmm, Maybe!, Here!, Let's Look!, I've Got Salami, Egg Salad, Ham on Rye, Hmm!, I Thought I Packed A Carton of Milk!, Do You See A Carton of Milk? *Stephanie: Right There! *Benny: Yeah!, There It Is! *Blue and Sprinkles: Yay! *Swiper: You Found The Milk! *Benny: And I Even Have A Baby Bottle!, Now Why Did I Pack That? *Swiper: Thanks, Benny! *Benny: Swiper Said Thank You! *Dora: Come On!, Vamonos! *Blue: Let's Bring The Baby Fox Home to His Mommy! *Swiper: And I'm Gonna Help! *Baby Fox: Ooh! *Swiper: Don't Worry!, We're Going to Run by The Volcano Before It Goes Kaboom!, Here!, Drink Your Bottle! *(Rumbling) *Dora: Uh-Oh! *Steve: The Ground's Starting to Shake! *Blue: We're Starting to Shake! *Blue, Dora, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Swiper: The Volcano's Going to Go... *(Volcano Explodes) *Sprinkles: Oh, No! *Miss Spider: How are We Going to Get The Bottle Out from Under All Those Bouncy Balls? *Swiper: Don't Worry!, I'll Swipe The Balls Out of The Way! *Steve: Look! *Blue: Swiper's Going to Swipe All The Balls and Get The Bottle! *(Shaking) *Sprinkles: We Have to Hurry! *Dora: We Have to Help Swiper! *Steve: We Have to Call Out The Colors from Top to Bottom! *Blue: What Color's on Top? *Holley: Red! *Blue: Red!, Right! *(Swiper swipes the red balls) *Steve: Now What Color's on Top? *DJ Lance: Yellow! *Steve: Yellow!, Right! *(Swiper swipes the yellow balls) *Sprinkles: Now What Color's on Top? *Brobee: Green! *Sprinkles: Green!, Yeah! *(Swiper swipes the green balls) *Dora: Now What Color's on Top? *Muno: Orange! *Dora: Orange! *(Swiper swipes the orange balls) *Blue: What Color Comes Next? *Plex: Blue!, Like You, Blue! *Blue: Yeah!, Blue! *(Swiper swipes the blue balls) *Steve: Swiper!, You Got The Bottle Back! *Tolee: Way to Go! *Swiper: Thank You for Helping! *Blue: He Said Thank You to You! *(Volcano Explodes) *Blue, Dora, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Swiper: Run! *Sprinkles: Whoo! *Blue: That Was Close! *Dora: How's Baby Fox? *Swiper: He Looks Happy!, Now You're Happy!, Yes You Are!, If Baby Fox is Happy, Then Swiper's Happy, Too!, Happy, Happy, Happy! *Baby Fox: Yum, Yum, Yum!, (Laughs) *The Fiesta Trio: (Happy tune plays) *Boots: We Have to Figure Out Where We Go Next! *Blue: Say Map! *Map: Wow!, Swiper's Really Helping!, We Made It Pass The Volcano!, Check!, Where Do We Go Next? *(Click) *(Wild animal sounds) *Map: The Forest of Prickers and Thorns!, Right!, Ooh!, Prickly!, So Tell Blue, Dora, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Swiper!, Next, We Go to The Forest! *Blue: Where Do We Go Next? *Walden: The Forest! *Steve: The Forest!, Right! *Sprinkles: Ooh!, The Forest of Prickers and Thorns! *Blue: Do You See The Forest? *Dora: Is it on The First Path, The Second Path, The Third Path, or The Fourth Path? *Bot: The Second Path! *Dora: The Second Path!, Right!, Come On!, Vamonos! *Blue: We've Got to Bring The Baby Fox Home to His Mommy! *Swiper: And I'm Gonna Help! *Steve: Let's Go! *Bear: Hi, There, Everybody! *Dora: Hola, Bear! *Blue: Oh!, Hi, Bear! *Bear: Hello, There, Young Feller!, (Growls), Bet You Never Saw A Big Brown Bear Before!, (Growls) *Baby Fox: (Cries) *Bear: Oops!, Don't Cry!, I'm A Friendly Bear!, See?, (Growls) *Baby Fox: (Sobs) *Bear: Oh!, Uh..., How Do We Get Him to Stop Crying? *Steve: What Do We Do? *(Song Starts) *Swiper: (Singing) Oh, When We Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, We Giggle, Giggle, Giggle!, So Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle All Around! *(Song Ends) *Blue, Dora, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Laughing) *Sprinkles: That's A Funny Song! *Swiper: My Grandma Use to Sing That to Me!, Whenever I Got A Boo-Boo!, It Always Made Me Laugh! *(Song Starts) *Blue, Dora, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, Swiper, and Bear: (Singing) Oh, When We Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, We Giggle, Giggle, Giggle!, So Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle All Around! *(Song Ends) *(Baby Fox almost cheered up) *Swiper: I Think It's Working! *Blue: We Need Your Help to Cheer Up Baby Fox! *Steve: Can You Wiggle? *Dora: Let's See You Wiggle! *Sprinkles: Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle!, Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle! *Blue: Good Wiggling! *Dora: Wiggle With Us! *(Song Starts) *Blue, Dora, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, Swiper, and Bear: (Singing) Oh, When We Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, We Giggle, Giggle, Giggle!, So Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle All Around! *(Song Ends) *Baby Fox: (Laughs), Wiggle-Wiggle! *Blue, Dora, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, Swiper, and Bear: (Laughing) *Steve: It Worked! *Swiper: Thanks for Wiggling! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts